


The great battle of the Waverider

by ShadowAtlas



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Don't want to spoil the kind of battle, Kidnapping, Mutiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAtlas/pseuds/ShadowAtlas
Summary: Without a doubt, the greatest battle that ever took place in the Waverider...Or : Rip overexerts himself, and the Legends take things in hand





	The great battle of the Waverider

**Author's Note:**

> A fiction a bit crack which was in my sleeve for a while... As usual, also available in French !  
> Takes place somewhere during season 1, with Snart, but without Kendra and Carter
> 
> Legends of Tomorrow's characters don't belong to me... But this fiction's story and ideas do !
> 
> See you at the end, good reading !  
> Shadow

Rip Hunter, captain of the Waverider, former Time Master and leader of the Legends, lets out an huge yawn. He sits at his desk in the library, a mountain of documents and historical books scattered in front of him. He has been working on it for God knows how many hours, and he is really getting tired. He rubs his face with his right hand and straightens on his seat, groaning when his back creaks.  
Hunting down time aberrations is a tedious, but paramount task if he wants to preserve History the way the world knows it, and he wouldn’t afford to postpone his mission for something as selfish and secondary as his sleep deprivation.

Rip is about to delve back into his researches when, out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight of a shadow sneaking into the room. He barely has time to look up before his vision suddenly blacks out : someone just put a canvas bag on his head, and he feels abruptly snatched from his seat.  
He swears, and his right hand rushes instinctively towards the pistol he constantly keeps at his belt. But his aggressor is quicker and removes it before he can take hold of it. The stranger then catches his wrists to twist his arms behind his back, before tying them quickly with a thin rope, and grabbing him under the armpits. Another pair of hands seizes his legs.  
“Two assailants, it gets tricky…” Rip worries, while he is lifted from the ground and carried outside the room. He struggles for a few seconds, but his kidnappers hold him tightly and have no intention to let go of him. Only one solution…

\- Gideon ! Activate protocol Sirius ! the former time master orders.  
The artificial intelligence who runs the ship is fully able to get rid of the two intruders, and if needed she will call the Legends to lend a hand. But a split second later…  
\- Don’t active anything, Gideon, everything is alright, the Captain is not in danger, a feminine voice interrupts him, which he recognizes right away.  
\- Sara ?! What is the meaning of this ?? he exclaims with indignation, resuming his struggle.  
\- Stop wriggling English, the one who holds his legs growls. Stay still and no one gets hurt.  
\- Mr Rory ? In that case I suppose the freezing hands that tied my wrists and are currently holding my arms belong to Mr Snart ?  
\- Bingo Captain, the thief mocks near his ear. Behave, we’re almost there.

Indeed, the two criminals soon sit him unceremoniously on what seems to be a metal case. The voice of the team’s dean resonates in the room.  
\- Don’t forget to take off his coat, we wouldn’t want it to get damaged in the heat of the moment.  
\- You too, Professor Stein ?! Snart, don’t you dare…  
But the swift hands of the thief already dragged his precious coat from his shoulders to his wrists. Only then does Leonard untie his hands, and promptly collects the clothing.

Finally free to move, Rip furiously takes off the bag still covering his sight. He blinks several times to get used to the sudden change of luminosity, before he can discern his surroundings.  
He is in the cargo bay, as he suspected by calculating the distance covered from the library. His hope of still having allies in the team who could pull him out of this ambush, crumbles when he finds out that all of the Legends are in the room : Jefferson Jackson and Raymond Palmer are standing next to Martin Stein and Sara Lance. Mick Rory and Leonard Snart stayed behind him. Strangely, every one of them are scantily dressed : men wear a mere swim trunk, except Professor Stein who opted for an additional tee-shirt, and Sara wears a swimsuit – which doesn’t make her less intimidating so far.

The captain glares at his team, and crosses his arms over his chest, slightly uncomfortable without the familiar presence of his coat.  
\- May I know what motivated this mutiny ? he asks with an abrasive tone.  
\- You work too much ! Jax exclaims.  
The answer has the merit of catching him off guard, and he stays speechless, eyes slightly wide.  
\- Ex… excuse me ?  
\- What my young partner means, Professor Stein follows up, is that you have been lost in your researches for too long without according yourself the slightest break.  
\- We didn’t see you at lunch nor breakfast today, and at any meal yesterday, Ray adds, counting on his fingers. And you haven’t slept for… how long again Gideon ?  
\- For 2 days, 6 hours and 35 minutes, Dr Palmer, the AI provides, her usual cheerful voice tainted with disapproval.

Rip went from incredulity to irritation over the reproaches of the two scientists.  
\- This is all ridiculous, he complains with an attempt to stand up.  
Two hands immediately crash down on his shoulders and compel him to sit back. At least it explains why his two “kidnappers” stayed right behind him… Sara goes on without missing a beat.  
\- We talked about it, and we decided that you badly need a break.  
The time traveller stares nervously at one person after another, and hesitates for a second before answering.  
\- If this… “break” has anything to do with your respective outfits, I… I’d rather decline the proposition, he retorts, blushing slightly.  
\- Oh come on Rip, it’s gonna be fun ! Ray insists. And everyone wanna participate, even Martin !

The English blushes even more, and Sara giggles at the young man’s embarrassment and the qui pro quo.  
\- Go ahead, choose your weapon !  
The killer steps aside, and Rip discovers several plastic items behind her : buckets, bottles full of water, and colourful guns.  
The captain frowns for a second, perplex, before he makes the connection.  
\- You… you intend to make a water battle… in my ship ??  
\- You bet we are ! the youngest exclaims, enthusiastic.  
\- No way ! the captain snaps. Shall I remind you we’re talking about a space and time ship ? Do you have any idea of how many electronical components, how many quantum circuits which would be rendered out of service by the slightest drop…  
\- Relax Rip, Jax calmly interrupts, I already discussed that with Gideon, it’s okay.  
\- I am proof against any flood since the repairs which followed our dive in the Leman Lake in 1776, Captain, the AI confirms cheerful.

“Crap”, the former time master thinks, repressing a wince. He has hoped they wouldn’t be aware of that detail, and that Gideon wouldn’t put in her two pennies…  
\- I… You… I won’t be part of this, he stutters, running out of arguments.  
\- You’re free to not defend yourself, Leonard retorts while passing in front of him. Doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you when I’ll find you…  
Mick and him each grab a water gun, pretty similar to their usual weapons, with an appreciative smile.  
\- Gideon, game on ! Sara adds clearly to the AI with a smirk.  
\- Copy that, Miss Lance.

While everyone is getting ready for the upcoming battle, Rip takes that opportunity to get up and flee in the corridor. He runs to his bedroom’s door and puts his hand on the opening device. Nothing happens. He does it again, then lets out a frustrated sigh to the lack of result.  
\- Gideon, could you open the door, I’d like to join my quarters before their “game” arrives here.  
\- No Captain.  
He needs a second to process the refusal, for the least unusual.  
\- … Excuse me ?  
\- Miss Lance enacted several rules to ensure the ship’s safety during their game, one of which being to forbid access to the bedrooms during the whole game’s duration, in order not to risk any damage to anyone’s personal effects. The bridge and the library are also access forbidden, for similar reasons.  
\- That’s… pretty thoughtful of them actually, admits Rip, it surprises me. But I don’t participate to the game, so you can let me in.  
\- No Captain.  
\- … What now ?  
\- Another rule is that everyone participates to the game, without exception.  
The time traveller can swear he heard amusement in her voice. He lets his head fall against the desperately closed door and lets out a long sigh.  
\- I am doomed, ain’t I ?  
\- It could do you some good to relax, Captain.  
\- Et tu, Gideon ? he grumbles, before thinking to another hideout.

Deep in his reflexions, he doesn’t hear Leonard and Jax who come silently behind him and, in the greatest calm, conscientiously pour a bucket of water over his head. Rip lets out a shriek in surprise and stays frozen on the spot for a few seconds. When he slowly turns around towards the two perpetrators of this attack, he notices that Jax ran away as soon as the misdeed was accomplished. Leonard observes him with his familiar smirk.  
\- So, how is it ?  
\- Fr… freezing cold ! the former time master snaps, shivering.  
\- What did you expect from Captain Cold ? he sneers. So, you get started now or you keep sulking ? he adds, holding a water gun to him.  
Rip hesitates a moment to get angry, or to go and search a hideout to dry and escape this ordeal… Eventually he shrugs.  
\- I am already soaked so… he resigns, grabbing the pistol. This is war…  
\- Here is what I love to hear, the thief rejoices.  
Hearing a noise behind them, the two men turn around in sync and throw themselves in the battle…

The water battle lasted three hours, enough time for everyone to be drenched and exhausted. After quickly drying themselves in towels, the Legends gather in the big lounge provided with couches and comfy armchairs. Sara distributes blankets to everyone. Rip, who undressed during the battle to end in tee-shirt and swim trunk (dug out from the same place as the water guns), welcomes this input of heat gratefully. He wraps himself in the blanket and snuggles in one of the couches.  
Jax and Ray are chatting with passion about the best moments and their strategies for the next water battle, while the inventor prepares hot chocolate for everybody. The captain lets a smile blossom on his lips : he can’t deny he had a really good time this afternoon, and that he needed the break. He leans his head on the couch’s backrest and closes his eyes a second…

Ray comes back with the hot chocolate and puts a mug in front of everyone – not forgetting a flask of alcohol for Mick. But when he wants to give Rip his mug, he stops short and smiles at the sight.  
\- Hey guys, he whispers, a finger on his lips.  
Everybody stop talking and follow his gaze. Their captain is fast asleep, snuggled in his blanket. His head lies on the backrest, his face is relaxed and he snores softly, his mouth slightly ajar.  
\- There he goes, Sara murmurs.  
\- It’s about damn time, Snart adds. Come on kids, let’s get out of here, otherwise he’ll wake up in ten minutes.  
The Legends pick up their mugs, careful not to make a noise, and leave the room to let their captain finally catch up on his sleep, Leonard stopping just a moment to cover Rip with his own blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could totally happen in the real show... don't you ?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you've thought of it !  
> Shadow


End file.
